In the Darkest Night
by Jupiter Queen
Summary: "...losing herself didn't seem so bad. She would catch herself in the light when morning came anyway. Hopefully, he would be there to help."


_**Warning**: Very suggestive dialogue, sexual themes, and profanity._

_**Note**: Didn't know how to fit this into the drabble, but they're both eighteen at this time. Definitely happens later in 7teen. This is a prequel to "Basic Space" (and probably "after hours")._

_A/N: "Slow Love" and "Dust Is Gone" by MØ were on repeat while writing this. The title, however, comes from a lyric in "Dark Night" by MØ._

* * *

Just another Friday night of R-rated films and eating extra-buttered popcorn in the Masterson-Garcia's living room. It was (thankfully) quiet since, for the first time in forever, everyone was out the house at the same time. Jen was hanging out with Caitlin and Sydni, Diego and Robbie were over their friends' houses for the weekend, Courtney was out clubbing with some of her college friends, Jonesy's dad was out of town for business, and Jen's mom was out with the baby for the entire day.

The part that Jonesy and Nikki could never entirely avoid in a film decided to play: the sex scene. Usually they would quietly and awkwardly sit through it, but with each movie they watched lately, it seemed inevitable that they would see two characters with onscreen chemistry go at each other (the way they wanted to go at each other). They had delayed it so many times. So many times.

In the darkness of the room, the television being the only source of light, Jonesy glanced at Nikki several times until he caught her eyes. As soon as he caught her, he grinned. She grinned too, rolling her eyes in the process.

As soon as the woman onscreen began moaning, Jonesy began stroking his fingers along Nikki's thigh, causing her to sit closer to him. He caught her gaze again and they began to ignore the images on the screen.

"I've always wanted to make you moan like that," he said, barely above a whisper with another grin tugging at his lips.

She sharply inhaled, a little taken aback he had said that, despite knowing his character. Trying to maintain her composure, she entertained his thought. "Oh, really? What makes you think you can?"

He inched closer to her until they were face to face, backed to one end of the couch. "Babe, I don't think. I _know_."

She breathed more irregularly as their lips became closer to touching. "Confidence looks good on you."

She then threw herself at him with fury and love and wanting. No more delaying. No more holding back.

He and his long legs straddling her, they became tangled in a moment that took long enough to come, to finally feel right. They became tangled in each other. His lips kissing and lingering on her neck. Her moaning and breathy commands of him not to stop. To _never_ stop.

Her fingers ran through his hair as her palms clutched his head, letting him know to _stay there_, at least for a few more tangled moments. She knew his kisses would leave a(nother) hickey on her neck, but it was so worth it.

Her hips bucked against his and her back began to arch, desperate for this to happen again and again. His soft and warm lips pressed against her slowly opening mouth and they held each other in a tight embrace.

This was it. This was it. This was it.

She had been immersed in and wanted to stay in the feeling of love for so long that she never wanted to chance feeling love against her skin. Feeling love on top of her. Feeling love move her. Then she realized that love was _him_, and she was now ready to take him.

He had always loved and wanted her. Now it was a matter of wanting to love her like this, again and again and again. The feel of her hands slipping under his t-shirt, ready to pull it off, made him want to love her right. Not in his living room surrounded by popcorn, sodas, and a movie that was now killing his vibe, the moans from the screen paling in comparison to the ones Nikki had moaned against his lips.

Just as she was getting goosebumps on her pale skin, he pulled his lips away from hers, leaving her looking confused and desperate to continue and at a loss of her words and breath. All of which she rarely ever (never) was.

Nikki had no idea what to think of him stopping so soon. It seemed as soon as she was so ready and so into the moment, he wasn't and–

With one giant swoop, Jonesy lifted Nikki off the couch, carrying her like she was his bride, yet again taking her breath away.

"Jonesy!" she yelped in surprise, speaking the first words in what felt like ages.

He carried her up the steps as they laughed and grinned, transitioning from mere happiness to bliss. He didn't stop carrying her until he was in the dark of his room and gently put her on his bed. He crawled on top of her and breathed as heavily as Nikki.

"Now, where were we?" he asked, fighting the urge to instantly rip each other's clothes off.

"You know damn well where we were," she replied, wildly kissing him on the lips.

Clothing was quickly removed. Touching and kissing became more fluid. This tangled moment was bound more closely.

Just as they grabbed at each other underneath the bed sheets, almost naked at this point, Jonesy stopped again, wanting to make sure that it wasn't just he that wanted this (for so long).

"Nikki, are you sure–"

She caressed his face and smirked. "I've never been more fucking sure in my life."

With that out the way, he hastily grabbed a condom off his nightstand and they were eager to shed the last of their clothes. Eager for one another's touch. (Eager for back-arching and moaning and wild movement.)

In the darkness of his room, the moon in the white-dotted sky glowed through his window. Nikki loved the night and wanted to lose herself to him in the dark. After so much building tension and waiting and love, losing herself didn't seem so bad. She would catch herself in the light when morning came anyway. Hopefully, he would be there to help.


End file.
